Talk:Julia/@comment-99.35.177.13-20140218063429/@comment-68.206.187.8-20140702063334
LOL. You really mentioned Anne Bonny, who (if memory serves) became mistress to a Captain? And you say she didn't sleep to get up on the ladder? And then, to make me laugh even more, you mention Dadiana who is in the Guatemala cartel... do you even know how things work in Guatemala? Lol. About the third woman you mention, Plavsic, I don't know much, so I can't really comment on her. I already mentioned that some women do enter the mafia via family connections, so I don't know why you brought that up when I clearly said so in my previous comments. I also stated that I wasn't sure if that was Julia's case or not because we simply don't know a lot about her. My point was that women who are not married and have no family connections but want in on the mafia life will have to sleep with someone at one point or another. And this isn't information gathered from silly Hollywood gangster movies, dear, this is coming from real life accounts. Wake up and smell the coffee... the world isn't pretty pink for women in the mafia. You mention that the Red Dragon syndicate is a Chinese organization, and you are correct, so it puzzles me that you think that prositution doesn't really tie in because it's not western.Or, I should say, it puzzles me that you discard the notion that Julia might have slept around simply because it's not a western organization. Do you have any idea how bad female sex trafficking is over there? Do you understand what kind of descrimination women face in China? And, let's note that The Van are pretty effing ancient so you know they probably stick to ancient customs and let me tell you, those didn't favor women. At all. I don't care what drove Julia to sleep with two men, be it high emotions or whatever. That has never been my main point, so forgive me for discarding it. My one and only point is that it is very possible that Julia had to sleep around to reach the cream of the crop (Spike and Vicious are the cream of the crop). I'm not saying that's exactly what happened, nor am I "hating" on Julia. All I'm saying is that it is possible. Probable. Could have happened. You didn't say she was innocent, no, but the way you jump to her defense made me think that. Fair deduction on my part, I daresay. Yeah, she obviously made a mistake, and the blame doesn't lie on her shoulders alone. I mean, after all, Spike agreed to sleep with her too and they both betrayed Vicious. But that's simply not my point. We don't know her story, so at this point, anything ''is possible. From her being a syndicate whore to her being a lovely, innocent girl who got tangled with the wrong men at the wrong time, to her being the grand-daughter of a friggin Van member... We just don't know, lol. Don't discard the possibility that she could have slept around simply because you like her. It's simply ''one possibility. Don't get defensive. And you have the gall to tell me to do my research... lol!